Havana
(Classic only) |artist = |year = 2017 |dlc = October 3, 2018 ( ) October 26, 2018 ( ) |mode = Solo |dg = (Classic) / (Tango Version) |difficulty = Easy (Classic) Hard (Tango Version) |effort = Low (Classic) Moderate (Tango Version) |nogm = 2 (Classic) 2 (Tango Version) |nosm = |mc = JD2019 / NOW'' files''' 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = |gc = |lc = |mashup = |alt = Tango Version |pictos = |kcal = |dura = |nowc = Havana |audio = |choreo = Céline Rotsenhttps://www.instagram.com/p/BlbAJ2TBcs5/ |perf = Classic Shirley Henault '''''Background Dancers Clara Belenus Nordeen Ezzahr Tango Version Julien Durand (P1)http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a9nyHUGl5XA&t=7m14s Juliana Herrera (P2)http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a9nyHUGl5XA&t=5m45s }}Camila Cabello'nun "Havana", ve 'da yer aldı. Dansçı'nın Görünüşü Klasik Dansçı siyah saçlı bir at kuyruğu, menekşe flamenko elbisesi, altın çember küpeler, altın bileklik ve altın ve siyah bağlanmış topuklu bağlanmış bir kadındır. Tango Versiyonu P1 Dansçı bıyığı olan bir adam. Mor jartiyerlerle sarı bir elbise gömlek ve siyah pantolon giyer. Etrafında siyah bir kayışı olan mavi bir fötr şapka, mor çorap ve mokasen giyiyor. P2 Dansçı kıvırcık saçlı bir kadındır. Üzerinde mor bir sütyen ile mavi şeffaf bir dantel üst giyiyor. Ayrıca siyah jartiyer kemerli mor bir etek var. Birden çok askıya sahip siyah topukluları var. Havanaalt_coach_1.png|P1 Havanaalt_coach_2.png|P2 Arka Plan Klasik Arka plan özellikleri vintage, Küba tarzı sahne. Her yerinde görüntülenen palmiye ağaçları ile açık bir kafe bulunmaktadır. İnsanlar sıklıkla manzara içinde görünürler.Havana şehrine benziyor. Arka Plan Dansçıları Arka planda dört arka plan dansçısı görülebilir. İlk arka plan dansçısı bir kadındır. Kısa saçları, yarım pembe tişörtleri, uzun pembe pantolonları ve pembe topuklu ayakkabıları var. Ayrıca sol elinde altın bir bileklik ve sağ elinde sarı bir bileklik takıyor. İkinci arka plan kadındır. Bir at kuyruğuna bağlı kahverengi bir saçları var. Sarı tişörtler ve sarı topuklu yarım triko sarı gömlek giyiyor. Ayrıca altın bilezik takıyor. Üçüncü arka plan dansçısı erkek. Kıvırcık siyah saçları ve bıyığı var. Sarı bir fanila, uzun sarı pantolon ve sarı-beyaz ayakkabılarla sarı açık gömlek giyer. Ayrıca sağ elinde kahverengi bir bileklik var. Dördüncü arka plan dansçısı erkek. Kıvırcık saçlı. Açık mavi fötr şapka, açık mavi tişört, mavi şort ve açık mavi ayakkabılar giyiyor. Tango Versiyonu Arka plan, Klasik rutinin arka planının bir örneğini kullanır. Siyah bir filtre ve sağdan ve soldan gelen iki turuncu spot ile başlar, tüm rutinin koçlarına odaklanır. Şarkı her alkışla başladığında, klasik arka planın bir kısmını farklı yerlerde yanıp sönerek, mor, kırmızı, mavi ve yeşil renkli (montajına bağlı olarak) bir montaj oluşturuyor. Bu flaşlar, vuruşla birlikte çarpıyor. Gold Moves Klasik Bu rutinde 2 Gold Moves vardır: Gold Moves 1: Her iki elinizi de beş kez sallayın. Gold Moves 2: Ekranın sağında bir öpücük üfle. Bu rutinin son hamlesi. Havana_gm_1.png|Gold Move 1 Havana_gm_1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Havana_gm_2.png|Gold Move 2 Havana_gm_2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Tango Versiyonu Tango rutininde 2 Gold Moves vardır: Gold Moves 1: * P1: P2'nin boynunu sağ elinizle tut. * P2: Sağ elinizi P2'nin bacağına yakın bir yere koyun. Gold Moves 2: * P1: Geriye yaslanın ve sağ elinizi P2’nin çenesine yaklaştırın. * P2: P1'i sol elinizle tutun ve sola yaslayın. Havanaalt_gm_1.png|Gold Move 1 HavanaAlt_gm1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Havanaalt_gm_2.png|Gold Move 2 HavanaAlt_gm2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Trivia * Nintendo Switch'deki Haberler bölümünde ve Ubisoft Güneydoğu Asya YouTube kanalından gelen teaser'da farklı bir önizleme kullanılır. Piktogramları yoktur ve birinci ayetin ikinci yarısından ikinci olanın ilk yarısına gider. Galeri Game Files Havana cover generic.jpg|''Havana'' Havanaalt_cover_generic.png|''Havana'' (Tango version) Havana_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach (Classic) Havanaalt_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach (Tango version) tex1_64x64_m_f6f65ad0ac289632_14.png| album background Havana_BC.jpg| cover (Classic) Havana cover 1024.png| cover (Classic) Havanaalt cover 1024.png| cover (Tango Version) Havana_banner_bkg.png| menu banner (Classic) Havanaalt_banner_bkg.png| menu banner (Tango version) Havana p1 ava.png|Avatar (Classic) Havanaalt p1 ava.png|P1 s avatar (Tango Version) Havanaalt p2 ava.png|P2 s avatar (Tango Version) Havana pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Classic) In-Game Screenshots havana jd2019 menu.png|''Havana'' on the menu havana jd2019 load.png|Loading screen havana jd2019 coachmenu.png|Coach selection screen Promotional Images Havana teaser.gif|Teaserhttps://www.instagram.com/p/BjxQtPmHcBf/ Havana promo gameplay.jpg|Promotional gameplay Havana jdnow notification 1.PNG|First notification in Bang2019 finesse havana workwork jdnow notification 2.png|Second notification in Just Dance Now (along with Finesse (Remix), Bang Bang Bang and Work Work) Behind The Scenes Havana bts.gif|Behind the Scenes Others havana thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) havana thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) havana watermarks.png|Watermarks in the background Havana jdnow error.jpeg|''Havana'' appearing in after its removal postcard_havana001.png|Postcard 1 postcard_havana001_thumb.png|Postcard 1 (without logo) postcard_havana002.png|Postcard 2 postcard_havana002_thumb.png|Postcard 2 (without logo) postcard_havana003.png|Postcard 3 postcard_havana003_thumb.png|Postcard 3 (without logo) Videos Official Music Video Camila Cabello - Havana ft. Young Thug Teasers Havana - Gameplay Teaser (US) Havana - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Havana - Gameplay Teaser (Southeast Asia) Gameplays Havana - Just Dance 2019 Havana (Alternate) - Just Dance 2019 Havana - Just Dance Now Extractions Just Dance 2019 NOGUI Havana Just Dance 2019 NOGUI Havana Tango Others Havana - Behind the Scenes (US) Havana - Behind the Scenes (UK) References Site Navigation en:Havana es:Havana Kategori:Şarkılar Kategori:2010s Kategori:Kolay Şarkılar Kategori:Pop Şarkıları Kategori:Camila Cabello Şarkıları Kategori:Solo Şarkılar Kategori:Solo Kadınlar Kategori:Düets Kategori:Kadın ve Erkek Düetleri Kategori:Just Dance 2019 Şarkıları Kategori:Alternatif Şarkılar Kategori:Shirley Henault Kategori:Juliana Herrera Kategori:Julien Durand